nfwpfandomcom-20200214-history
Kami the Scythe
"Hey. You finally beat me fair and square. Ha! Took you long enough... Wait! Don't cry like that... hey! It'll be alright. Listen... there's something I've been wanting to ask you... will you go out with me?" Asking Callisto the Sunset Dalliance out. Intro A powerful warrior who fought in the Arcadic Sabbatholm War and the Faceless War. Story He was a good student. Eventually he picked up a sword and he learned to use it. This was the beginning of his training in the martial arts of swords. He studied the sword, even participating in advanced tournaments at a young age, wowing those who saw him fight. He continued on like this until he met Callisto. She was beautiful to him, and he finally crossed blades. He had earned, by this time, the nickname 'the Scythe'. It was earned through his sweeping slashes that mimicked a scythe and could somehow get through an opponent's defenses. He beat her, unsurprisingly. She refused to give up and fought him multiple times, until she finally won a fight. He took the opportunity to ask her out and she accepted. They continued to see each other and he helped bring her grades up by graduation. They graduated together and they began working together as assistant teachers at the local academy, teaching swordsmanship. Then, one day, he saw her being taken away by Arcadian soldiers. He knew of the beginnings of the war with Sabbatholm. He didn't know her full heritage as a descendant of the Troy Family. He decided, in the heat of the moment, that he would join the Arcadian Army as a soldier and storm Sabbatholm and find her himself and take her home with him He earned himself a reputation and became a captain. He led a platoon into the toughest battles of the war, searching for her. He finally took his troops to the fateful battle. The Battle of Sorrow's Refuge He did not expect to see her, but he had heard of her... this Sunset Dalliance. He hoped that he would meet her here, but he had important matters to attend to, like this uppity Elf Colonel who was attacking him. He killed him and gained fame and collected a bounty. The second day he heard that the Sunset Dalliance was there, killing many Arcadians. He met her in the afternoon and he instantly retreated from her company. He contemplated that on the third day, he would defeat her, and hope that he could take her a 'prize'. On that fateful day, her opening move was her Limiter Release, Blade Waver. He countered with his Fearsome Cutter, and they fought. Finally, she kicked him back and he could take no more. He ripped off his helmet and threw his sword down and asked "Why?" Why couldn't they go back to the way it was? She said it could never turn out like the past. He knew that too. She told him what they would do if the other would surrender, then told him she loved him. Then, she took up his blade and impaled herself on it. This drove him near madness and he went berserk, killing over 200 soldiers of the enemy. Afterward to death He was demoted after the battle, and he floated around platoons, now wearing his dead love's helmet and wielding her sword as well as his own. Finally, he came into the platoon of Harod Glare, accompanying him to the city where he would fall. There he fought Grake and was killed by him, but not before cutting off more of Grake's face tentacles. Personality He was possessive, and nearly mad with love for Callisto. His world revolves around her. Armor and Weapons He started out as a Heavy Trooper before he got promoted. He kept the armor they provided him and then supplemented it with gear he took from the battlefield. After Callisto died he took her helmet as his own. He started out with a long katana, brother to Callisto's blade. He took her blade and dual-wielded, and became a more fearsome opponent to fight. Notes Category:Male Category:Human Category:Arcadian Category:Faceless War Category:Battle of Sorrow's Refuge Category:First Faceless War